


Support

by TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boruto’s pov, Fluff and Smut, Gardener Boruto, KawaBoru - Freeform, Kawaki and Boruto, M/M, basketball player Kawaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: What started as a side job for Boruto ended as much more than he bargained for—and even more than he could have hoped for.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Support

Being in high school wasn’t so bad, but it wasn’t great either. While I had to keep my grades high in hopes of receiving a scholarship so I could get into college, I still wanted to do things any teenage boy would want to do. So I needed to make money, but making money meant working, and working meant I didn’t have much time to do what I wanted to do. 

Gardening was something easy to do, and many people didn’t like to do it for themselves and they had no problem paying me to do it. After a year, I’d gotten pretty good and I actually enjoyed the work. I had enough yards to do to keep me enough money for anything I wanted, especially since securing my newest addition. 

The place was owned by some guy that was in college and he’d found me one day while I was working for someone else. It happened like that often and I was always happy to take on more work. But his place was huge and I had to dedicate my saturdays to working only for him. 

I didn’t mind though, he paid me really well and I may have had a little crush on him anyway. I didn’t think he was into guys, which was disappointing but that didn’t keep me from admiring him any chance I got. Even if he was into guys, he probably wouldn’t like me—I was younger… still in high school. I couldn’t keep up with him. But I wished I could. 

Summer would be here before I knew it, but even these days early into spring were hot. It was strange that I actually looked forward to going to his place on Saturdays, because I wanted to see him. I really wished he would notice me. 

His name was Kawaki and every inch of him was so sexy that I was all too often distracted from my work. Most Saturdays he had friends over, sometimes they went swimming in his pool, but they played basketball more than anything. I wondered if he played for his school, because he was really good. 

I never got a chance to ask, but it didn’t really matter. As long as I could watch him play at home I was more than content. Just as I was today. 

Trimming the hedges around the back of the house, my eyes kept drifting over to him. For once none of his friends were over, he was on the court playing basketball by himself. I was less trimming and more staring at him, mesmerized by his tan, inked skin that was covered in sweat and also by the way his muscles flexed with every movement. 

So much running, and how anyone could look so irresistible just by shooting a basketball towards the goal was beyond me. I was near drooling by the time he left the ball on the bench on the side of the court and looked over at me. 

My heart started pounding and I was quick to make it look like I was doing something. He was coming over. God, I couldn’t believe he was coming over, but he was and I held my breath and looked up at him when he stopped right next to me. 

“It’s hot as hell today. Come inside and take a break.”

Today was indeed hot, but he’d never invited me in for a break before and I wasn’t sure what to think. I actually had a lot of work to do still, because I’d been watching him for so long, but I didn’t want to turn down the offer, so I nodded and followed him inside through the back patio and through the sliding glass door. 

From the outside alone I’d figured the inside of his home was really nice, but I was impressed by how clean and modern it was. As far as I knew, he lived alone and I wasn’t sure what kind of work he did, but he had to be pretty loaded to have such a nice place. It seems even bigger on the inside, I thought as I followed Kawaki into the kitchen. 

He was so tall and built, absolutely perfect. His hair stayed freshly cut, the undercut always short and neat while the top was much longer. His ears were pierced, a pair of studs in them at all times and his right brow was pierced too, two hoops just on the corner. His tattoos were everywhere, but it surprised me that he had one under his left eye, high on his cheekbone—the roman numeral nine. I wondered what it was for. 

Kawaki went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water, passing one to me. I took it, unable to keep my eyes from trailing down his exposed torso. It was cold in his house and there were chill bumps all over his skin now. I wanted to touch him. Just one time and I’d be happy. 

“How old are you?” He asked and I looked up into his grey eyes, my face heating at the way he looked at me. It was just a thoughtful look, but god he was beautiful. 

“I-I… sixteen.” I stammered and was so embarrassed by getting so flustered that my blush deepened and I couldn’t help but look down at the floor. Anywhere except that face. 

“Hm. Too young to be giving me those eyes.” He muttered and I bit my lip, holding tighter to the bottle of water in my hand. 

I didn’t know what he meant by that, at all, but I didn’t like it. “I’m not too young for anything.” I huffed, cheeks puffing out as I pouted. 

He came closer, close enough to steal my breath away and I tried to remain calm but that flew out the window as soon as he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled, forcing my head back—forcing me to look up at him. 

My heart completely stopped and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. All I could do was stare up at him in shock. Kawaki went from looking so serious, to amused—smiling as if his day had just been made. 

“You’re still a baby. Way too young for me.” He said, his hand releasing my hair and sliding down the back of my neck, around to my collar bone. His thumb ran up my throat slowly and I swallowed hard. “It’s too bad.”

Then he removed his hand and stepped around me, walking to the living room. I finally breathed, trying to come to terms with what he just said and with the way his hand felt on me. But I was angry. I was so angry. He thought I was a baby?

“Hey!” I went after him, glaring down on him as he sat on the couch. “I’m not a baby! And I meant to say I’ll be seventeen next week on the twenty seventh. Besides, I can do whatever I want.”

He chuckled as I put my hands on my hips and leaned back on the couch in nothing but those basketball shorts and just… god he was so hot.

“How old are you anyway?” I asked nervously. I really didn’t know anything about him. I assumed he was in college, but I didn't know for how long. By his size and features, it was near impossible to gauge his age. I figured he was around his early twenties. 

“Nineteen.” He answered simply and I gasped. “Don’t be so surprised.”

“I’m not! I’m not surprised… I’m mad! You’re only two years older than me and you call me a baby!”

His face softened as he smiled and it melted me. I couldn’t stand it. He was way too much for my heart. “You look like a baby. So cute.”

My blue eyes widened and the back of my neck burned. “You… you think I’m cute?”

“Yeah. I think you’re real fucking cute.” He admitted with a smirk and patted the couch next to him. 

I quickly took the seat, not willing to miss the invitation. He thinks I’m real fucking cute. I knew I would never get over those words and while usually, when my mom or sister would call me that I would get offended—hearing Kawaki say it really set my heart a flutter. It was suddenly hotter in his house than it was outside. 

“So you like me.” He stated instead of asking and I blushed yet again. “That’s okay because I like you too… but there’s no point in you getting involved with me.”

My face fell and I stared at the water bottle in my hands as I thought over those words. “Why not?” I asked quietly, wanting to understand. 

“Because I don’t have time for a relationship. I’ve already declared my eligibility for the upcoming NBA draft in June.”

“What?” I was taken aback for a moment, even if I had watched him play and knew that he was good, I had no idea that he was passionate enough about basketball to try and go pro. 

“You can bet your sweet ass I’ll be picked so I’ll be traveling a lot. And I have no way of knowing which team I’ll end up on either. In short, if you just wanted to hook up that would be one thing… but I can’t have you falling in love with me and shit.”

And he knew as well as I did… that I would most likely be unable to just hook up with him and not catch feelings. I’d never been in a relationship before and I’d only had sex once. It was awful, but I knew the guy just didn’t know what he was doing—much like me. I wanted to try it again. If I could have sex with Kawaki… and have nothing more, that would be okay. As long as I knew what I was getting into. 

“I want to try it.” I told him bravely, glancing at him while trying to fight off the anxiety I felt. “I mean… I want to hook up. I’m not going to fall for you.” 

“How can you be so sure?” He asked, leaning dangerously close and without thinking about it, I backed away. This didn’t deter him though, he crawled over me and I wound up on my back, his hips pressing down on mine. 

I felt faint, unable to handle his face being so close to mine—and definitely not his weight on my groin. I feared he would notice how strongly and rapidly my heart was beating, at least until I realized I had something much more worrisome I didn’t want him to notice. 

Crap crap crap. Why now?

“Damn, Boruto.” He grinned, grinding down on me as a means to let me know he hadn’t missed it and I almost wanted to die. Almost. 

“J-just pretend you didn’t feel that a-and get off.” I whispered, not wanting him on me when I was dirty and sweaty. It was hot on him, but not me. 

“I thought you wanted me.” He hummed, amused and his only movement was to grind against me more firmly. 

I let out a noise that was between a squeal and a whimper, which left me feeling even more mortified. He was so hot that it aroused me just looking at him, but I couldn’t look away. My eyes greedily took him in, that absolutely gorgeous face that inched closer to me steadily. My breathing picked up as his head moved next to mine and I stiffened when I felt his breath on my ear. It caused my whole body to shudder and my cock to harden even more under his weight. 

“Kawaki,” I gasped and the soft breath he pulled in told me that he liked my reaction. 

“You really want me, don't you?” His voice was so husky, lips right at my ear and I just couldn’t handle it. 

His hips moved again, starting a steady rhythm and his teeth tugged on my earlobe. His large body over me only heightened everything else I was feeling. I knew I’d never been so consumed with desire in my life. The way he grinded on me felt better than my own hand full on stroking my cock and at this rate…

“If I fucked you, you would never be able to forget it.” He told me with all the confidence in the world. 

His voice was so sexy and he never stopped grinding, soon I could feel his own erection moving against mine and his thin, loose shorts didn’t contain it nearly as well as my jeans did mine. It felt like heaven and I was so easily lost in the moment, hands clinging to his arms as his teeth nibbled at my neck. His hand went to my ear, fingers ghosting around the shell and then his thumb and index finger took a hold of it right above my earlobe and he pulled gently. At the same time, his lips pressed an open mouthed kiss to my neck and then sucked the spot, all while his cock rubbed against mine. 

It was too much, more than enough to drive me crazy—and even enough to make me come. I breathed heavily, unable to hold back the moan that fell from my lips as I came in my pants, thrusting up against him through the intense sensation. Kawaki’s lips smacked as he pulled away from my neck and stared down at me with an incredulous look. 

The desire in his grey eyes was so raw I feared I would get lost in them. I was hot, still trying to catch my breath and so overcome with pleasure that I couldn’t even be bothered by the fact that I’d just came like I had. There was no time to be embarrassed right away, not when he looked at me like that and he was so sexy I wanted him more than anything. 

“So quick… I didn’t know you’d be so easy to please, Boruto.” He smiled at me, his words not harsh or judgemental. My breathing finally started to calm, a high unlike any I’d ever felt having washed over me. His hand laid over my chest, right above my heavily beating heart. “I like you a lot more now.”

“But… but I…”

“So fucking cute.” He sighed, eyes falling to his hand on my chest that slid up to my collar. I never ever thought I’d get to see such a look of admiration in his eyes, not for me. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

I nodded slowly as he got off of me and my eyes betrayed me, quickly moving below his waist. He was so hard and wasn’t bothering to hide it. I sat up, fighting off the daze I was in. Kawaki was going to have sex with me now. I wanted it. I really wanted it. 

“Come on.” He offered me his hand and I took it happily, getting up and following him through his home until we reached his bedroom. 

It was as clean as the rest of the place, very neat and modern. Lots of black and grey. But he didn’t stop there, he pulled me into his bathroom and released me to get the shower started. Getting in the shower with him and seeing him naked… god it was as if every dream I ever had was coming true in a matter of minutes. Or so I thought. 

“Get cleaned up. I’ll get you something to wear.”

My brows furrowed and I shifted my feet as I looked at him, confused. “What… But…”

“No buts. Get in the shower.”

He left the bathroom, leaving me no room to argue about it. I stripped and got in the shower, taking my time in washing myself. It did make sense for me to get cleaned up first, I had been working for hours and then came in my pants. There was no reason to feel down about it, he wanted me. I knew he did. So, I just knew that when I got out of the shower, I was going to be able to have Kawaki. 

When I finished showering, there was a pair of black basketball shorts, grey briefs and a white tank top sitting on the sink. They were folded so neatly and I wondered if he always took such care of everything as I got dressed. The tank top fit well enough, the shorts did too but they were so long on me, though so so comfortable. 

He was in his room when I walked in there, straightening up with his hands on the waistband of a clean pair of basketball shorts—just having pulled them up. His hair was damp and I could tell that he’d taken his own shower, more so from the smell of him than the wetness of his hair. 

So now…

“It’s not happening… not today.” He said softly, but I still couldn’t hide my disappointment. “Don’t start with the buts. If you want it to happen, come see me after your birthday. Before then, it’s not happening.”

That had really made me sulk, but I could tell I wouldn’t get anywhere by arguing with him about it, so I just told him I understood and left. He told me not to work anymore for the day so I just gathered all my things and made my way home. Himawari questioned me about the clothes I wore and I really didn’t want to deal with her. My sister was a sweetheart and I adored her, but she had a way of prying that really irked me sometimes. 

For my birthday, my parents took me out to eat at my favorite restaurant and then my friends kidnapped me, surprising me with a party unlike any I’d ever been to before. Shikadai was my best friend, and he was the culprit. His parents just so happened to be away for the weekend and he’d managed to gather a large crowd and alcohol too. I’d only drank once before and knew that drinking underage wasn’t good for many different reasons, but I still agreed to have a few drinks for my birthday. 

It didn’t end well at all. I don’t know if I drank too much, drank the wrong thing or what but I ended up really feeling the alcohol and after that—one of the girls that was at the party came onto me and I almost let myself believe that I could do it… but I couldn’t. I wound up running from the party, desperate to get away. The night air was surprisingly hot and I was so miserable as I walked down the street, not even sure where I was going. I hadn’t said anything to anyone and I knew it wasn’t very wise of me to just run off like that, but I’d felt like it was my only choice. 

After a little while a car slowed next to where I was walking and fearfully, I glanced over as the window rolled down. The guy driving wasn’t someone I recognized. 

“Hey, aren’t you Kawaki’s lawn boy?”

This guy knows Kawaki?... He knows me? 

“Gardener.” I corrected and stopped walking. 

“Need a ride, dude?” 

Against my better judgement, I nodded and got in the car with him. “You can just take me to the park or something. I can’t go home right now.”

“Oh well, you can just come with me if you can’t go home.” He said with a smile. “I’m Iwabe by the way.”

My stomach was unsettled, I even felt a bit nauseous from being in the car so I never responded. I was busy trying to sober up until the car pulled to a stop and Iwabe cut the engine. He swatted my arm with the back of his hand and urged me to get out. I did so, but had immediate regrets upon seeing we were at Kawaki’s place. 

“What are we doing here?” I asked, unsure about facing him now when it had been a while. Since the incident inside his home, I had only been back once and he hadn’t been home while I did my work. 

“I was on my way here to talk to Kawaki for a minute. You might as well walk inside. He won’t care.”

I wasn’t so sure, but I didn’t need to be convinced further. I followed Iwabe to the door, surprised that he just let himself in, but I said nothing—just walked in behind him. Everything was a little hazy and I stopped once we were inside, feeling like I needed just a moment to collect myself. 

“Whoa, you alright man?” Iwabe asked, arms wrapping around me to hold me upright. I’d started wobbling and probably would have fallen had it not been for him moving to help support me. 

“Sorry, I…”

“What the hell?” Kawaki’s voice boomed and though my brows raised, my head was so heavy I didn’t even attempt to raise it to look for him. 

“Yo. I’m just giving him a ride.”

“Boruto. Have you been drinking?” Kawaki demanded and I groaned when I was snatched out of lwabe’s grasp and tugged until I hit what felt like a brick wall. 

“Ow.”

“Where did you find him?” Kawaki snapped, holding me tight against himself. 

“He was walking down the street so I offered him a ride. That’s it. Why are you so pissed?”

“Go to my room.” Kawaki told me, giving me a little push. 

He sounded so mad and he and Iwabe were arguing as I wandered through the house. It took me a few minutes to find his room in the dark and the nausea hit me as soon as I was through the door. Thankfully the bathroom wasn’t far and I made it to the toilet in just enough time to puke without making a mess. If I wouldn’t have been so intoxicated, I would have been humiliated but there was no room for those feelings, even after I started dry heaving—and even after that finally passed. 

Collapsing on the floor, breathless and hot, I groaned in misery. The cold floor felt good so I rolled onto my side and laid my hot cheek on it. The room was spinning and I felt horrible. I’ll never drink again. Ever. 

On the verge of passing out, I was too dazed to catch anything Kawaki said to me when he found me in the bathroom, but I was well aware of him. He wiped my face with a cold, wet washcloth and at the time, it was the best feeling I’d ever had. I didn’t remember anything after that—until I woke up in his bed. 

Kawaki wasn’t in the room, but his scent was everywhere and it didn’t take me long to remember how I’d gotten to his house. How I’d ended up in his bed was another matter entirely. 

It was hard to believe that I didn’t feel like crap, but I wasn’t going to complain about it. Pushing the cover off of me, I found that I’d been changed. I was shirtless and wearing a pair of his shorts. They were so comfy, I’d already gotten attached to the other pair I’d gotten from him. 

When I didn’t find him anywhere inside, I let myself out the back door and heard the familiar sound of the basketball being dribbled on the court. While I worried he may be playing with some of his friends, I found him alone. It was late morning and not as hot as it had been recently. It actually felt really good outside, yet he was still sweating. I loved watching him, so that’s what I did until he spotted me and quit playing. 

Feeling nervous, I looked at the ground as he walked over to me. He seemed so mad last night when I came with Iwabe. I didn’t really know what to say, but I figured an apology would be best. 

“I’m sorry I ended up here last night… I didn’t mean to. I don’t want you to be angry with me.”

“You have a blatant disregard for your own safety. You could have been hurt last night, or worse. I’m glad you ended up here and are okay. Why did you drink though? You’re way too young for that.”

I frowned at him, feeling uneasy with the way his eyes stayed on my face—his expression so impassive. It was hard to tell if he was actually mad or not and while I didn’t want to say the wrong thing, I didn’t want him treating me like a kid either. 

“I’m old enough to support myself you know. If I want to drink, I’ll drink. If I want to fuck, I’ll fuck. Nobody is going to stop me.”

“Hm.” Kawaki tried to tone down his amusement, but after a few seconds he laughed loudly. Even his grey eyes brightened and he looked so genuinely happy that my stomach flopped. “You’re naive, Boruto. And alcohol won’t get you very far in life. Not at your age, mine, or any.”

“It’s not like I’m an alcoholic, Kawaki, gosh. It was only the second time I’ve ever drank in my life and the only reason I did is because of my friends throwing me this stupid party that I wish I’d never gone to. I never want to drink again. But… if I change my mind, then I’ll drink because I can.”

“Well shit. You didn’t need to go on a rant. I’m not your keeper. I don’t care what you do.” Kawaki sighed, running his hand through his hair. His words didn’t match his expression. I felt bad then because I could tell he was worried about me—even if I didn’t understand it. 

“I’m sorry… and I’m okay. Really, I’m a smart guy. I made a mistake last night but you don’t need to worry about me.” I said, watching him carefully. 

“I’m not worried about you.” He lied quickly, not looking at me until the words were already in the air. “Let’s just go inside. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Kawaki will make me breakfast? “R-really?” I blinked at his back as he walked towards his back door and when I realized he wasn’t going to answer, I hurried after him. 

Learning new things about him was nice. He really loved basketball, he kept his house clean and he could cook. I’d been impressed just watching him move around in his kitchen, but it didn’t really hit me until I tasted his cooking. It was delicious. Just as good as my moms. At his age and by his looks, I would have never expected he was such an organized person, but he was. The more I learned about him, the more I liked him. 

Claiming he’d already eaten breakfast earlier that morning, he didn’t eat with me. Instead he went and had a shower while I ate and I was glad I had enough time to wash my dishes and clean up after myself before he returned. I stood silently by the counter as he walked over, dressed in a white tanktop and his usual basketball shorts. He was also wearing a pair of black and white Nikes that looked good with his shorts. He was so hot… and I wasn’t sixteen anymore. 

“I’ll give you a ride home.” He told me as he grabbed some keys that were hanging up in the kitchen. 

My face fell, lips frowning and brows furrowing. “But…” This wasn’t right. “But…”

“But?” His head turned to me and then he walked over, looking down at me curiously. “But what?”

Knowing all my blood rushed to my cheeks, I quickly turned my face away from him, knowing he wouldn’t miss the blush anyway. “But I thought…”

“What did you think?” He prompted patiently, calmly. 

My feet shifted and I stared at the floor for a few seconds before saying, “I thought we were… that we could… I mean, you said…”

“Whoa, dude.” He chuckled and laid his hand on my shoulder. “Relax. If you want to fuck, all you need to do is ask.”

Ask? “I want… yeah I want to.”

“Want to what?” He asked, determined to get me to say it. My blush only worsened. 

“F-f-fuck.”

How embarrassing. 

“Wow that’s adorable.” He hummed, dropped his keys on the counter and then was towering over me—arms winding around my waist and pulling me flush against him. 

Instantly, my heart was pounding. Holding onto his arms, I sucked in a broken breath as his lips inched towards mine. The thought alone of Kawaki kissing me had me melting, and when his lips touched mine I was at a loss—unable to think or move at the foreign and very welcome sensation. 

I didn’t have much experience in kissing, but that didn’t seem to be the case for Kawaki. His lips moved against mine so knowingly, it made it seem like I knew what I was doing. When his tongue ran between my lips, I gasped and Kawaki jumped on the opportunity as if he’d been expecting it—slipping his tongue into my mouth and finding mine. 

The initial feeling of his tongue sliding across mine had my knees buckling—I was certain if it hadn’t been for him holding me so securely, I would have crumbled onto the floor. By then, I wasn’t coherent enough to even try and kiss him back, but he seemed unbothered by it. He still kissed me, so softly it was touching at times and then so hard it was bruising. I whimpered against his lips and then groaned when he took my bottom lip between his teeth. 

Just from the kiss, I was achingly hard and wanting so much more. His right hand moved from my back, down, grabbing my ass and then moving lower. He lifted me up with his hand on the back of my thigh and even in my weakened state, I wrapped my legs around his waist—clinging to him as if my life depended on it.

As if I weighed little to nothing, Kawaki carried me through his house and into his bedroom, kissing me all the while. He lowered me onto his bed with all the care in the world and only then did he break the kiss, leaving me breathless and beside myself with need. 

“You taste like liquor.” He murmured against my neck, peppering kisses down to my collarbone. 

Our first kiss and I just had to taste like liquor while he tasted like fresh mint. I’m never drinking again. 

“You’re trembling.” He sighed softly, resting his hand over my chest. “Are you afraid… or just that excited?”

“I-I’m not afraid.” I managed to say, though with a struggle. 

“Good. Because I’m not going to stop now.”

Apparently he wasn’t going to take it easy on me either. His mouth was all over me, making me crazy. His hands were as good as his mouth, I really wasn’t sure which I liked better. The clothes on my body were stripped slowly while he took his time paying special attention to all parts of my body—finding out where I was most sensitive. 

Not long after I was naked and near desperate for relief, Kawaki forced me onto my front, grabbed me by my hips and yanked me up onto my knees so fast I couldn’t wrap my head around it. His hands roamed my legs and ass and I was feeling too good to be ashamed from being on display for him like this. At least until his hands spread my cheeks apart. I bit my lip, trying not to get anxious. I was more excited than anything. However, I’d never been in such a position before. 

“Relax.” Kawaki said, tone like a gentle caress that soothed me, making me obey without effort. 

But then his tongue was at my entrance, so unexpected that my body stiffened and noticing this, Kawaki’s grip on my ass loosened—instead of holding on, he used one hand to move just below where his tongue was. His thumb pressed against the skin there and I whimpered, never knowing such tender place was there. While his thumb circled the area at a slow but steady pace, his tongue and mouth teased me until there wasn’t an ounce of tension in my body. 

“Ah, Kawaki,” I moaned, hands taking purchase on the pillow and gripping it tightly as his hot, wet tongue prodded not so teasingly. 

When he started moving around, I tried to catch my breath and calm down. I never got the chance before Kawaki maneuvered his way under me, until I was face to cock and my eyes widened at finding how well endowed he was. I swallowed hard to keep from drooling on his erection and then yelped when he forced my backside down—his tongue returning to my entrance while he thrusted his hips up. 

He wants me to suck this… but I…

“Boruto. If you want me to fuck you, I need to be good and wet. So do you.”

Oh. Oh god. 

When I didn’t go for it immediately, Kawaki rested his head on the bed and sighed. “What’s wrong? You change your mind?”

“No!” I shook my head quickly as I stared at his member in amazement. 

“Then you don’t like giving head?” He asked thoughtfully. 

“I… well I… I’ve never tried it.” I admitted sheepishly, hoping he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

“First time for everything. Now, suck me.”

How could I refuse such a sexy order? 

Timidly, I opened my mouth and dipped down, flicking my tongue over the head of his cock and watching in awe as it rocked from the movement. I marveled in the way his hands gripped my ass and while Kawaki’s head raised and he resumed the sweet torture with his tongue, I did the same to his length. 

It was so hard to concentrate with his tongue on me, and I didn’t know what I was doing, but when I closed my mouth around him and sucked—ever so gently—and Kawaki groaned, I was determined to hear more of that deep, throaty sound. So, I took more, sucked harder and he rewarded me just as I’d hoped. 

Every curse or grunt that escaped him urged me to do more, I tried to take him into my throat, but my gag reflex didn’t take well to it, so I had to fall back though not before the most desirous sounds rumbled out of his throat. He liked it. I’d thought me gagging would have turned him off, knowing that it didn’t gave me the confidence to try again—and again. 

“Enough.” He stopped me and quickly got from under me. 

Kawaki got behind me on his knees and I rested my face on the pillow, preparing for the intrusion to come. But it wasn’t his cock that entered me, it was his finger. I covered my mouth, trying to contain my voice but that attempt was futile. He made it feel too good. He knew what he was doing. Precum seemed to be steadily leaking from my member as his finger worked me open, quickly finding a spot in me that had me nearly screaming. 

“Fuck.” Kawaki growled, adding another finger which kept my wails constant. That spot he kept hitting was something otherworldly that I hadn’t known existed. 

“Ka...waki ah… I’m mm.” I needed to come. I couldn’t not come. 

“No.” He pulled his fingers out quickly and before I was ready, his cock was pushing into me. 

“Shit.” I screeched, squeezing the pillow at the feel of him stretching me. Even just the tip was too much. 

“Relax.” He stilled, hands rubbing down my hips and sides, coaxing me into a sense of ease. 

Once my body calmed, it was easier to take him in and he entered me slowly, every centimeter careful but still so much. But really… it wasn’t painful. It was strange, I couldn’t understand it, but the more he gave me, the more I wanted. My body quivered and the tightening in my sack—the endless precum dripping out of me made me uncertain if I was actually coming in a sedated way or if I was just going to die from the pleasure I felt. It was like I was partially orgasming for several moments. 

Kawaki was slow and gentle, his heavy breathing matching my own. While he moved inside of me, his hand reached under me, finding my erection and stroking me firmly. I cried out, having been on the verge for too long. It all felt too good. I’d never felt like this, I had to come. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Kawaki hissed, thrusting into me a little harder. “I’m gonna come, just like this, inside of you.”

“Yes!” I moaned, his words driving me closer still. “Oh.”

“Now.” He said simply, jerking my cock and speeding up—giving me the most intense orgasm in history. It had to be. 

To be able to come so much—it was unbelievable. Kawaki came with me, his hot seed filling me and dragging my own climax on forever, until I was drained and we both collapsed on the bed. I couldn’t move, not even to open my eyes but I did feel Kawaki’s fingers in my hair just before I drifted off. 

When I woke up, Kawaki was behind me, his body curled up against mine and his arm was around me. The fact that I’d had sex with Kawaki and he was currently cuddling me had my heart picking up speed and my face growing warm. It was better than I thought it would be, and I knew it would be good. I just… I liked him too much. Knowing that it was all it ever would be was a downer, but I would take what I could get. I knew he had big dreams and I couldn’t hold him back. That’s not what I wanted anyway. I wanted to support him, be his friend and maybe have sex whenever we could. 

It’s definitely happening again. 

“You’re awake.” He mumbled and I rolled over to face him just as he rolled onto his back. 

“Sorry I passed out on you.” I whispered shyly, annoyed with myself for doing so. 

“A nap after a good fuck isn’t a bad thing. I slept a bit too.” 

I could tell he had just from his tone, even deeper than it usually was. “I’m glad you let me stay.”

“It was good. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“Yeah. I hope so.” I smiled to myself, feeling warmed just by the thought. 

Kawaki took me home that day and I was overwhelmed by how giddy I was. Since I’d had such a huge crush on him since the first time I’d seen him, I was overjoyed by the fact that he liked me too—even if I liked him the most. I hoped to see a lot more of him. 

—And over the next few months, I did. 

For nearly three months, I was seeing Kawaki every chance I got. It wasn’t just me, he was always more than happy to have me, sometimes making it hard for me to get any work done at his place because he was bound and determined to distract me. 

It was always good, always. However, all good things must come to an end. I knew this, and yet I wasn’t ready for it to happen. I’d made a promise to him, I swore that I wasn’t going to fall for him because I knew it wouldn’t get me anywhere. Thinking I was doing good, everything was simple up until June arrived and the first Saturday of that month, I went to Kawaki’s to work and caught him loading luggage into his car. 

I got out of my truck and walked over to him, knowing he was leaving… but not knowing when he’d be back. Watching him load the rest of his things before closing the trunk made me anxious, yet I couldn’t say anything. 

He’s leaving… I knew this day was coming but…

“I expect you to take care of my place while I’m gone, Boruto.” He said when he finally turned to me and it was at that moment that I realized how important he’d became to me. I didn’t want him to go. 

“W-when… how long will you be gone?” I asked nervously, keeping my eyes locked on his to prevent myself from breaking down. 

Kawaki sighed and looked away from me. “Don’t do that.”

“I’m not… I’m not doing anything.” I said, voice small because I was afraid. I was afraid I’d never see him again. 

“You’re fucking looking at me like I just broke your heart. I told you what I could give you, and I gave it to you. I should have known this would happen.”

My throat burned and my eyes stung, but I willed myself not to cry. I didn’t mean to… “I’m sorry. I just…”

“Please, spare me the details.” He told me, tone laced with annoyance. “We had a good time and I like you. But I have goals. Nobody is going to hold me back. This is why I said I didn’t have time for a relationship.”

“I know…” I whispered, trying to hide the pain in my voice but my words still came out shakily. “I don’t want to hold you back. I want to support you. Always.”

Kawaki looked back at me then, features softening. “That means a lot to me, Boruto. Thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” I forced a smile on my face, I could let him go… but not forever. 

“Fuck, you’re cute as hell.” He groaned and surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug. 

That was when I broke, even trying my hardest to keep it together, as soon as I was in his arms, I fell apart. With my face buried into his chest, I cried quietly. My hands clung to the back of his shirt as I hugged him back, unable to help feeling like I was losing a very precious part of myself. Kawaki was special. Nobody else would ever be so important to me. 

“You shouldn’t be sad. You’ll find somebody way better than me in no time. Just wait.” He spoke quietly and the words were almost strained, as if he didn’t want to say them. 

He slipped something in my back pocket and then kissed the top of my head before pulling away from me—leaving me no option other than letting him go. I couldn’t even see him through my tears, though I desperately tried to wipe them away. 

“I-I’ll call you… or text.” I said, watching as he walked around his car towards the drivers door. “And I’ll take care of your place, I promise… and… and I’ll be cheering for you… and I’ll look for you on tv.” 

“Goodbye, Boruto.” He said, voice softer than it had ever been and then he got in his car without letting me respond. 

“I’ll see you again, Kawaki. This isn’t goodbye.” I whispered as I watched him drive off, feeling as if he was taking my happiness with him. 

I said I wouldn’t fall for him… but I did anyway. 

This was more difficult than I expected—probably because I had let myself forget about him leaving, so actually I hadn’t been expecting it. Needing to collect myself, I went to his back patio and sat down. Whatever Kawaki put in my pocket was pretty thick, and I quickly pulled it out—an envelope. 

My name was written on the front and I opened it with unsteady hands. There was a smaller envelope inside, and a piece of paper. I pulled out the paper and unfolded it, biting my lip at seeing it was a note from him. This was really all I had left. For now. 

Boruto, thanks for working hard for me but don’t think just because I’m not here anymore you can slack off. I expect you to take care of my shit because you’re the only one who can. Keep my yard up and check on my house when you can. If you could dust on occasion, I would appreciate it. I hope this money will be enough to prevent you from quitting on me. I need you. Thanks again - Kawaki. 

I read the note over and over, the fact that he was gone becoming more and more real with each read. He wanted me to dust? He left me money… I pulled out the smaller envelope and felt faint at the sight of the money inside. There was at least a couple grand there and a key to his house. To think he trusted me enough to leave his key with me, it blew my mind. I just couldn’t come to terms with it, yet I knew I couldn’t dread on any of it. Especially not him leaving. I had to work hard for him, and look out for him so I could support him. 

We would see each other again. 

For a while, I didn’t know anything. I hadn’t reached out to Kawaki because I didn’t want to annoy him but I kept up with his lawn and made sure to check on things inside his house once a week. He was everywhere there… except he wasn’t. I started researching, learning all I could about the NBA and when the date came, I was glued to my tv. It had been a few weeks since Kawaki left, so I was so eager to see him in any way I could. 

The excitement inside of me was bubbling as the draft began with the announcements and they started speaking about different players. Being that I had never been into basketball before, I knew nothing about it. So I was left in a state of shock when I saw Kawaki on the screen—never expecting him to be wearing such a sharp grey suit—and finding that he’d been freshman of the year in college and was spoken so highly of. 

I watched, wide eyed and amazed, wishing the camera would stay on him. He looked so happy and that made me happy. Paying close attention so I could learn all that I could, my eyes didn’t leave the screen. The first pick was up to the Lakers, a home team for us. My heart was beating so hard it ached and I clutched my pillow to my body as I waited. 

No matter what I heard or hoped, I was still floored when they announced Kawaki as the number one overall pick, the Lakers snatching him up happily. I wanted to scream, I did scream, seeing the smile on his face as he got up looking fine as hell. Seeing him was like a breath of fresh air and seeing him put the Lakers hat on made me their biggest fan. 

I’m Kawaki’s biggest fan. 

It only showed him on stage briefly but the camera followed him to an interviewer who he sat with. I was on the floor, much closer to the TV than necessary before I knew it. My ears carefully listened to every word and I learned that Kawaki had already known the Lakers would pick him. Apparently they’d been having an eye on him since his freshman year of high school. 

When they started showing some of Kawaki’s highlights, I nearly died. That’s when I noticed that I’d never actually witnessed him play. He was amazing, breaking high school records and becoming so accomplished in college. He was amazing, to be so big and yet so quick on his feet. I could have watched endlessly, but eventually they moved to the second pick and there was no more Kawaki. 

I felt like an idiot, having never thought to search Kawaki before, but as soon as the draft was over, that’s what I wanted to do—though not before sending him a text. I knew he was busy, so I wouldn’t call. But I needed him to know how happy and proud I was. I needed him to know that I was here to support him. 

After I sent the text, I googled Kawaki and learned a lot more about him. There were so many videos of him online that I was astonished—and I watched all night long. All the college games I’d missed were online, easy to watch. Highlight reels dedicated to him alone. Kawaki was famous and I didn’t even know it. He probably thought I was a fool. 

I’m a damn fool. 

There was guilt gnawing at me, for me to have thought I knew anything about him—and find out that I knew nothing at all. It made me sad, but also happy that there was so much I could learn. I learned a lot about the team as well, going as far as buying season tickets. Even if I couldn’t go to all his games, I wouldn’t miss a home game for anything. There were games coming up in less than two weeks, a test or sorts mostly for the new draft picks and returning sophomores. I purchased tickets for those three games as well, thankful it was summer so I didn’t have school to worry about. 

But even school won’t get in my way. 

Early in the morning, before I’d even fallen asleep, I got a call and squeaked at seeing it was from Kawaki. 

I breathed carefully, calming myself before answering with a soft, “hello?”

“Yo. You watched the draft. I got your text…”

“Kawaki. I feel like such an idiot. Why didn’t you tell me?” I pouted, feeling dejected. 

He laughed. “Well, I guess it was nice that you didn’t know. I liked that you liked me even without knowing.”

“Of course I did!” I scoffed. “But oh my god you’re famous! And that suit! Damn it, Kawaki!”

“Well, I’m going into the gym now. I just wanted to call while I had a chance. Thank you for supporting me.”

“Take care of yourself. Sleep a lot, eat good. Okay?”

“Yes, dear. Will do.” He chuckled. “Bye baby.”

Stunned and flushed, I wasn’t even able to respond before he hung up the phone and I fell back on my bed. Holding my hot cheeks, I couldn’t stop grinning—and I fell asleep just like that. 

I woke up late that afternoon and decided to go by Kawaki’s to check things out. I always went in through the back and this time when I did, the first thing I spotted was a pair of white Nikes on the living room floor. My breath hitched and without thinking, I rushed through the house, to his room. The door to his bedroom was open, and I was beside myself at finding Kawaki passed out on his bed. 

Why didn’t I expect him to come home? How long is he here? Oh my god he’s gorgeous. 

His sleep was important, so I didn’t disturb him. I closed his bedroom door silently and then did some dusting, though the house was spotless. When there was nothing for me to do, and I couldn’t bring myself to leave, I sat on his couch and watched more of his basketball games on my phone. Even long after night had settled, I was still on the couch watching videos. 

“Hey baby.”

“Shit.” Startled at Kawaki’s voice just at my ear, I jumped in surprise and flung my phone all the way across the living room. He was leaning over the couch, so close his breath was on me. 

He laughed at my reaction. “Were you stalking me?”

“Not stalking.” I grumbled, laying a hand over my racing heart. 

Kawaki came to sit next to me and tugged me against him. I settled there, happily resting my cheek on his chest and curling against him. He smelled like his body wash and was so warm I wished he would hold me forever. 

“Are you tired?” I asked quietly, wanting him to be fully rested at all times. I would stay away if I even thought I was interfering in his sleep. 

“I had a good nap. I will go back to sleep in a while.” He assured me. 

“Then… tell me everything. I want to know.”

Seemingly pleased by my interest, Kawaki walked me through everything that had happened since he left. He said he’d met so many people just today that he couldn’t even remember all their faces—much less their names. For the next few days, the rookies moving from other states would be getting settled and since Kawaki already had his home here, he didn’t have that to worry about. His training would resume the next day, but he would be home. 

“I’m going to ask you something and want you to be completely honest.”

I blinked at this, but wouldn’t lie to him anyway so I said, “Alright.”

“What do you think about working for me full time?”

My brows furrowed in confusion. “What else can I do?”

“For some reason, I have a lot of trust in you. I know you’re a good guy and you like me—even before you knew I was a rising star. Things are about to get hella crazy for me… and I need someone like you. I’m not stupid. Most of these rookies won’t go far, but I can’t let that happen to me. There’s nobody else that I can think I’d be able to handle and I’m not saying it would be easy—I know you have school too, but if you’ll help me, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I want to do anything I can to help you.” I told him earnestly, leaning my head back to look up at him and he surprised me by kissing my lips softly. 

“Cute as fuck.” He smiled and I returned the sentiment. “I want you to move in with me. Do you think your parents will allow it?”

“Move in with you?” I gasped. “But… But… but…”

Kawaki clamped his hand over my mouth and rolled his eyes. “You and your buts. Just listen to me. It’s going to be crazy as fuck, I’ll be gone more than I’m home for nine months out of the year and even when I am home, I’m going to be exhausted, sore, and irritable. I won’t have time for many things that I’ll need you to do for me. I won’t always have time for you, but I think having you will help me a lot. So if you do this, I’ll take care of you.”

It touched me to know he’d reach out to me for the help he needed and there was no way I’d let him down. “You play ball and I’ll do everything else.” I declared and he grinned before giving me another kiss. 

“Well then, let’s fuck.”

My face went hot and I opened my mouth in surprise. Kawaki kissed me before I could even think up a response. Just like that, we sealed the deal of what our lives would consist of, at least for the next year. 

Convincing my parents wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but once I told them everything, they agreed it was probably for the best. I was more than willing to stay with Kawaki, attend all his games and see to his finances and his health when he was away from his team. Whatever help he needed, I would give while really not expecting anything in return. Maybe the comfort of his company when he could spare the time, but nothing more. 

Time started flying by, with the California classic and then summer league. Kawaki was working hard, and it wasn’t even basketball season yet. His work outs were strict, his diets even more so. Even after summer league ended, he was training five days a week with his team and even on the weekend when he was off, he was still working out and shooting basketball on his home court. I cooked a lot, I rubbed his sore muscles every night and I made sure he slept as much as possible, sometimes even ten hours a night. 

Thanks to us taking to his needs seriously, he was always raring to go and always blowing his teammates minds with his performance. His work ethic was unrivaled, he had the will to go on and on and knew he had to rest and eat right to make it happen—so he did. 

In no time at all, I was back to school but I was always home before Kawaki. There was no more time for my gardening business, outside of doing it for Kawaki. All my free time was dedicated to cooking, cleaning and him. He needed me, and I loved helping him. I wanted to assure him of how great he was doing and he always appreciated everything I did. 

September was when the preseason began—and the traveling. Because of school, I was only able to attend Kawaki’s home games and when he was gone for up to five days at a time without me, it was difficult. I worried about him and when he got home, he truly was exhausted. Seeing him play though, as a professional, live on TV, it was amazing. But even better in person. Eighty two games during the season, two to three each week. It was intense with all his traveling, the jet lag was serious and his muscle pain and tiredness led me to invest in new things for his care. 

I started taking classes for muscle therapy and reading up on things I could do for him. There was a lot he’d have to do on his own when he was away from me, but I could help show him the things I learned. I bought a lot to help with the process and when he got home again, I put to test what I had learned when I massaged him that night. While I was doing it to help him, I couldn’t help getting turned on by all the sultry sounds he made. He was hurting and tired, so I never tried to have sex with him after his travels, at least not on the night he returned. His home games were another story. 

After a win the majority of the players would celebrate together, have dinner and then go out to the club. The fame was serious, groupies were everywhere—as were the paparazzi. Kawaki was making a big name for himself and he got along with his team. They all appreciated the fact that no matter how much he knew, he never acted like he knew everything. He went to them for guidance and he listened to anything they told him. It was hard but he was enjoying himself and there were days I was lucky enough to attend practices and meet with all the players. To me, they seemed like normal guys. 

Sometimes I wished Kawaki wouldn’t want to go out with his team, but I knew his image was really important right now—even if his health was the most important. Unfortunately for me, I wasn’t old enough to get into any club and Kawaki wasn’t old enough to drink, though he didn’t drink anyway. So after dinner while he went off to party, I went back home and waited up for him. Most of those nights I would have fallen asleep on the couch before he made it home, but there were times when he came home not long after me. Either way, I was always happy to have him home. 

We didn’t get to spend a lot of time together, but I was happy even laying in the bed with him as he slept. Sometimes he’d try not to sleep as much, but since I was the one looking out for him, I always took the initiative and told him to sleep. Whether I had to argue him down or not, I would always get him to listen to me. He took a lot of naps when he returned from his travels and I really loved rubbing him down. 

He was always bringing me stuff home which I appreciated, though I didn’t care for anything other than having him. I had to make sure he was alright, especially with all the flying he was doing, so when he got up for one early flight, I came at him with the compression tights and sleeves I got for him. 

“The hell are you doing?” He scoffed when I pushed him down on the bed and went about pulling his shorts off. 

“Oh hush. I’m not gonna try anything. I know you have to go.” As much as I hate it. 

He kept quiet as I grabbed the tights and started putting them on him, seeming to figure out what I was doing. Once I had them on good and snug, I put his shorts back on and then grabbed the sleeves. Since he was wearing a sleeveless tank I didn’t have to strip his shirt to put them on. I made sure they weren’t wrinkled and rubbed his arms a couple times just because I could—and I really liked them. 

“You take such good care of me.” He mused. “So cute.”

I yelped in surprise when he tugged me onto the bed next to him and then got on top of me. “What are you doing? We have to get going.” I said nervously, not wanting him to tease me and then go. 

“Don’t be mean now.” He smiled and leaned down, kissing me so sweetly that I couldn’t stand it. 

My hands cradled his face and I kissed him back for everything I was worth, eagerly sliding my tongue into his mouth to taste him. I could have kissed him forever, but all too soon he was pulling back away from me with a torn look on his face. 

“Damn it, Boruto.”

“I’m sorry.” I whined, blushing when he moved so that our erections rubbed each other. 

“You knew I didn’t have time for this.”

“Hey. You started it.” I frowned and he kissed me again, quickly making his way down my body and pulling my pants down. 

“Kawaki, s-stop. You can’t.” I panted, already painfully aroused. 

“No sense in making us both suffer. You’ll be quick for me. Won’t you?”

Damn it. “Y-Yeah…” I managed even though his mouth was already on me. 

I could only lay back and absorb the pleasure he gave me. It was embarrassing but it never took me long. He was too good, too knowing. He could get me off with his tongue alone, but with him using his mouth—sucking me like he was desperate to get me off, and his hand working me up, I wasn’t even sure if I lasted two minutes. Kawaki always drained me and I was stuck, laying there for a moment to recover while Kawaki went to the bathroom. 

In a daze and still breathless, I sat up and got myself together, feeling guilty for getting off while he had to go away for four days without getting anything. We did have sex the night before, but that was all water under the bridge now. When he came out of the bathroom, I was ready to go. All of his things were already packed in the car. He had two games to play in two different states before he’d make it back home. Only four days, I was sad just thinking about the strain it must have been for him. 

“Are you ready?” I asked quietly as he fussed with his hair and he nodded in answer. 

Usually I would drive him to the airport so he could take it easy in the passenger seat but today, I asked him to drive. He just agreed without questioning me which I was thankful for because as soon as we got on the road good, I reached over and started palming him through his shorts. 

“Boruto. Are you trying to make me wreck?” He muttered, but I knew he wasn’t annoyed. 

“If you were me, I’d be concerned about that. But you can handle it.” 

I aimed to keep him satisfied just as much as I kept him healthy, so there was no way I wasn’t getting him off before he got on that plane. 

“You’re really going to do this.” Kawaki sounded surprised and even a bit impressed as I pulled his shorts and briefs down enough to get his cock out. 

My only response was to get to work, taking him in my mouth and trying not to lose myself as he got harder and harder—his size always had amazed me. Since that first time, I’d grown to love going down on him and I did it as often as I could. There was something about being able to pleasure him with my mouth that really got me, and I’d learned what he liked and didn’t like easily enough. 

He liked teasing from my tongue and teeth, which is how I always started. He liked it slow, so I always kept it slow. He liked when I toyed with his balls all the while, so my hand was always there. The sexy sounds I craved never left his lips until my mouth was around him, inching down as far as I could and coming off slowly. 

When I did hear that first deep rumble, it always made me pause—my stomach would coil and my cock would react every time. I’d breathe through my nose until the feeling passed and then continue to suck him slowly—hard. My lips were always bruised after, my jaw always aching. But I loved it. I wanted to taste his come, I wanted to feel his cock throbbing in my mouth as he came, I wanted to hear him. 

“Mm. Shit.” Kawaki breathed heavily and laid his right hand on my head, fisting my hair as I went down impossibly slow. Once I took as much of him in as I could, I stilled and he groaned loudly. “Fuck.”

The more verbal he was, the harder it was for me to keep it slow, but I forced myself to. I stayed in place until his grip on my hair loosened, recognizing it as a sign to move, so I came up unhurriedly, drawing on the way. He shuddered and moaned, grabbing hold of my hair once more which urged me to go back down. 

My jaw started to go numb, the pain receding but I only sucked him harder, brows furrowing as my own cock reacted to the task and the sounds he was making. Breathing heavily through my nose, I focused on driving him closer and closer until the car came to an abrupt stop after a quick turn. 

Not knowing what was happening, I moved to come up but then his other hand moved to my head as well and he thrusted his hips up, cursing through a groan as he forced me down, too far—until I started gagging and then the throbbing I was waiting for began. 

A moan vibrates in my throat around him and he called out my name in that voice—so deep and tinged with husk as he came. His seed spurted down my throat and I stayed just as I was until his hands fell away from my head. I came off just as slow as I’d been the whole time, licking him clean and sucking the head of his cock once for good measure before removing my mouth. 

“Goddamn.” He panted and I raised my head to gaze at him, body convulsing at the sight of his parted lips and flushed face—and those glazed over grey eyes. 

Oh god. Just kill me now. 

Kawaki’s hands moved to my face, thumbs circling the joints of my jaw knowingly. “I fucking love you.”

Those words made time sit still. I didn’t breathe, blink, or move as I took them in. For Kawaki to make such a confession, when I myself had been too afraid to admit that I loved him, it was surreal. 

“W-What?” I whispered, tears suddenly brimming in my eyes. 

He leaned forward, rested his forehead against mine and sighed. “I said I fucking love you.”

“Kawaki.” I whimpered, meeting his lips for a soft, tender kiss. “I love you.”

After kissing my cheek, he straightened in his seat and I did the same, finally noticing he’d pulled over into the parking lot of a store—though didn’t even make it to an actual parking spot. He took my hand in his, entwining our fingers and I smiled at him, feeling a happiness that exceeded any elation I’d ever experienced in my life. 

We still made it to the airport with a few minutes to spare and I held tighter to his hand. It was always so hard to watch him go. But I was okay with it, because I knew he was working hard, doing what he loved and he would always come home to me. 

Kawaki looked over at me, head lazed against his headrest. He reached over and ran his fingers through my hair, a soft, admirational look on his grey eyes. 

“Time to go.” He said and I nodded, understanding. 

We got out of the car together and I walked to the trunk with him while he grabbed his bag. This time, I was so happy that I couldn’t be sad, even knowing he’d be gone for four days. 

“I’m excited to see your game tomorrow. I know you’ll do great, like always.” I smiled in my excitement and he smiled back, much softer as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

“I’ll call you before and after.” He promised and I tried not to bounce on my feet. 

“Don’t worry if you don’t have time. Make sure to sleep a lot. Okay?”

“Okay. Want to know a secret before I leave?” He asked, smirking. 

A secret?!

I nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled as he leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. “One day, I’m gonna marry you.”

Those whispered words—a promise of the future—was what he left me with. He’d kissed my neck, grabbed his bag and left me there, knowing he’d rendered me speechless. My hand clutched my shirt over my chest when I finally moved, bolting around the car to wave at him as he boarded the private plane. 

I loved him. And he… he actually loved me too. He even said he wanted to marry me one day—which blew my mind, but that was something he managed to do regularly. I knew that I had a lot to look forward to in our relationship, including his off-season when he would be all mine for three months. 

Once upon a time, I never thought we’d be anything, but now, we were everything I could have hoped for and more. I loved him unconditionally and I knew he would always be good to me, just as he always had been. It was long after the plane was gone before I left the airport, but my smile had yet to fade away. 

No matter how much time we had to be apart, my feelings for him would never change and I would support him as advocately as I could for the rest of my life—knowing just how much it meant to him.


End file.
